Leaving Behind Shouka POV
by Chirikoda
Summary: It's just a short one shot about Shouka and Mitsukake. It won't take long to read, and it wouldn't take long to review either.


Leaving Behind - Shouka POV.  
  
Disclaimer- Fushigi Yuugi is not mine, nor are any of the characters in this story. This is purely for the enjoyment of others.  
  
I first met him while shopping with my grandmother in town. He was so very handsome with the way he strolled down the street, like he hadn't a care in the world. The strongest most pleasing shoulders and hands. I almost tripped over my poor old grandmother after he walked by. It wasn't because I was looking at him that I nearly crushed her, it was the fact he was looking back at me.  
I was 15 then, a shy young business man's daughter. Coming to the age where she soon would be married. I had always dreamed of falling in love with a very strong and kind man, but apparently our village seemed to be fresh out of those... well for all but one boy. I still didn't know his name, his family must live on the other side of town.  
The next time I saw him was when I had a really bad... well *ahem* let me just say.. it was *that* time of the month. My mother, out of other ideas, took me to a healer the man blushed and confessed he couldn't do much but his apprentice could. Then in walked my mysterious young stud muffin. I instantly snapped out of my bad thoughts and told the boy, embarrassingly, about my cramps. He too looked a little pink and soon asked me to sit in the chair next to him. That warm feeling spread in my body like a heated blanket, and worked it's way into my mind, it made me smile. When I looked around I realized I felt no pain.  
We didn't talk much about that incident for a long time, but I got to know him better and we spent more of our free time together. Lovers blooming like the new spring flowers. I fell so hard in love with Juan no other man would ever do, no one but him. I was so shy to admit it. But anytime he came over to my house to eat I would make sure everything was perfect for him, I would even put on my best clothes. My older sisters thought it odd of me to be showing off for him, they thought little of this boy. He always made my heart sore and fly about the room. One night when he was walking me home from his house Juan looked at me, square in the eyes, and asked for a kiss. I was so shocked I didn't answer for a while. Juan was so polite he asked for a kiss, instead of just taking one.  
I completely forgot my dignity and gave him my first kiss, I don't know for how long our lips were locked. While the sun set in the west his hand was gently caressing my cheek. When we broke away from each other I didn't open my eyes at first when I did he had this sort of pleasured and relieved smile on his face.  
"Ever sense I first met you... that is all I have wanted to do." Juan admitted to me. Then like a gentlemen he took me home and kissed my hand once we had reached my parents house.  
It had been raining for 4 days straight, and the snow up in the mountains had been melting, making it just right for a flood. Our poor village and many in the surrounding areas were hit hard. We had little warning when the river burst and out came all of the past days heavy rain water. Our house had already been 2 feet deep full of water. I awoke to hear my sisters and mother screaming for some reason. I opened my eyes and the felt huge wall of water hit me, I knew the water had broken into our small house and flooded us out. Word to the wise, never build your house really close to a small river. I swam up to get some air and then more water flowed in through my window I caught my last bit of air and then my head went under water. Something managed to pull me out of my house before it was too late, I look back now and think it was an act of Suzaku.  
I got outside and noticed the surrounding houses had also been put under water, the sun was just beginning to come up from it's nights sleep. I saw only a few other people swimming about our once dry town screaming and yelling for their family members. Where was my family? I yelled and yelled for my family. No answer, it took all of my energy to just stay where I was, the current was so strong, and getting stronger. It was pulling and pulling at me harder and faster.  
Juan! My mind screamed and before I knew it my body was heading for the other part of town. 'Be all right... just be all right!' I cried inside and outside, my wet clothes clinging to me and making it hard to swim. But I had made it there, made it to his house.  
"Juan!?" I called out while my head periodically going under the water.  
I frantically searched for him, I was so panicked and sad. Then I saw a body float up to the surface and I recognized the shirt, it was his. I raced to him and grabbed onto his shirt, rolled him over and saw death on his face. No. No... Juan. I clamped onto him and pulled him to the nearest roof top I could find. I got him on top of the roof and hoped it would hold while I looked him over. Juan's face was so blue and his body was so limp and heavy. I covered my sobbing face with both hands and wiped the tears away, then the rain picked up again. I started to do artificial breathing for him. I watched the color come back into his body then while I was pulling back to take air for myself he shot up and started to cough up water, I waited till it was safe, then I wrapped my arms around him and cried. He gave me this sort of dumbfounded look and hugged me. He cried on my shoulders while I cried on his. The two of us lost our families, and everyone close to us. All we had was each other.  
The next few days I was terribly ill, Juan was too busy helping the other people in the village to heal me, just yet. There was no dry wood for fire and no dry houses, or clothes. I was glad when troops and supplies came from the capitol, with what little relief they would bring. By time it came for those men to leave I had three marriage proposals and one offer to bring me to the capitol for the Emperors eldest son. I remained loyal to my Juan. In a small tent I got to be held in his arms, first time in forever. He let me hold him like I was longing to. But there was a price for it, he started crying soon after we embraced.  
"Juan..." I smoothed back his thick black hair and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"They are all gone... Nothing, nothing I did saved any of them. I failed everyone I love." he cried so hard it hurt my soul, I fought to keep my tears back and just be strong for him. Juan was always so loving and good-hearted, I knew he would be greatly affected by this.  
"You didn't fail me. You tried, you almost got killed yourself by trying to save your family. Juan you did everything you COULD do. No gods gift, no seishi power could have prevented what happened..." I tried not to sound so harsh but while I was sick I had been thinking of what I could have done for my family... and came to that realization myself.  
"I... didn't fail... You?" Juan sat back and looked me in the eyes again. He was so tired and stressed, I didn't mind when he fell asleep while I held him. He slept in my bed and I slept next to him. _______________________________________________________________________ There was a moment while he was eating breakfast a week after the flood when Juan dropped his chop sticks and asked me if I felt anything. Alarmed I answered 'no' but he quickly recovered from what he thought he just felt. Now I know what it was that made him drop his utensils. Now that I am watching them and their journey I know... Chichiri had tried to kill himself at the moment, and he must have felt it... somehow.  
We were together the next almost 5 years. Falling deeper in love and just being content with each other. It took me a long time to help him out of the depression over loosing his family, all the while he was working his magic in my heart, healing my soul over my loss. In a silent and subtle way. We were to be engaged and I was going to be his wife, the mother of his... family. He promised that once he got enough money he would give me a proper wedding. His next job would be the last one, he would have enough money then we would be eternally joined.  
Juan gave me a long kiss goodbye, one so much sweeter then our first. I waved him goodbye and smiled until he was out of view. I almost instantly broke out crying, but one of the woman in the village that knew both of us came to my aid and held me for a bit.  
Juan was always quiet and so compassionate, I bet he could feel I was ill from that far off city. But I still wanted him near. The pain made it impossible to walk, and I couldn't even see, but I cried out for him and listened carefully for him. No Juan.  
I had a friend of mine write him a note.  
"My love, Juan. I hope you read this in time... I love you. This pain isn't as bad as my loneliness and longing to see you again. I'll wait for you."  
Imagine his pain to return just minutes too late. He cried so hard and so long... alone in our house, well he thought alone, but I was there. And I wished to just wipe away his tears, my soul was in a depression and I couldn't leave him, I needed him, I needed to be held by him once more.  
That's why I was so easily possesed by the demon... I wanted to see him again. He really did save me in the end. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Tell me what you htink of this one shot fic. Tell me if you see any mistakes too. Thankies! 


End file.
